Containers for storing or transporting articles therewithin are typically stacked one on top of another in order to reduce the horizontal space they occupy. Often, these containers are made of cardboard or the like which, while inexpensive to produce, do not provide significant structural strength against crushing. Accordingly, various means of providing reinforcement to stacked containers have been devised.
Column members have been inserted along the vertical inside edges or corners of containers to provide support. These column members may be placed along each of the vertical edges, or alternatively, at two opposing diagonal corners. Also, pressed cardboard or chip-board column members, configured to a 90.degree. angle and placed juxtaposed adjoining sides of a container, are used. Such reinforcements, however, are not adjustable in length and are usually discarded after use, since they are not readily redeployed.
A variety of U.S. patents disclose corner support members which are used as protective packaging and/or column members.
Liebel, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,865,201 and 4,771,893, disclose laminated paperboard members with a core of corrugated paper for cushioning the outside of corners and straight edges of packaged articles along their full height. The corner posts are of a fixed length and do not secure to a container.
Cox, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,292,901 and 4,265,184, disclose cornerboards for pallets which are adjustable in length. One embodiment comprises two L-shaped sections with complementary tongues and slots forming a connection therebetween. A second embodiment has a variety of interlocking sections and spacer members. The cornerboards are placed along each of four edges on the outside of a pallet, and are juxtaposed about the corners for support thereof. One or more flexible straps encircle the cornerboards to provide the necessary circumferential support. There is no teaching of affixing the cornerboards to a container holding articles therewith.
Reeves, U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,163, teaches an edge protector made of multi-ply fiberboard construction having a right angle cross-section. Adhesive pads facing inwardly removably secure the edge protector to a product to be protected. No suggestion is offered that the protector provides vertical support to the container such that other products or containers may be stacked atop the protector or that the protector attach to a container. Again, the protector is of a fixed length.
Okada, U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,221, shows a package cushioning structure for use in containers to protect edges and corners of articles against shock and damage from lateral impact.
Liebel, U.S. Pat. No. 3,433,354, discloses a resilient angle member for use in packaging to provide stacking strength, act as a spacer between the container and articles being shipped and serve as a shock absorber. The angle member is of a fixed length and does not secure to a container.
The above corner support members exhibit several disadvantages. When using either wood columns, angled cardboard or the like, pieces must be cut to a height corresponding to the container. Unless the support members are pre-cut in an automated process, a person cutting the support member to size may injure him-or herself. Also, with wood support members, splinters are often received into the hands of personnel handling the support members.
A second problem is that the support members are generally of a fixed length. Therefore, if a container of different height is used, a previously used support member must be cut shorter, if possible, or else a new, longer support member must be obtained. Typically, the used support member which is too short or the remnant of a cut support member will be discarded. Ideally, corner supports should be reusable to reduce cost and waste.
A third problem is that the support members lack retention means to maintain the support members in the corners of a container. As a result, the support member may interfere with the filling or emptying of the contents of the container, thereby increasing the time and expense needed to accomplish this task. Alternatively, the packaging material may dislodge the support member from this associated corner, thereby eliminating its reinforcing role.
The corner support assembly of the present invention is designed to overcome the shortcomings of the above references.